Manual spray heads, which can be used as shower heads or as kitchen spray heads, are known in various constructions. The known manual spray heads are normally connected with a flexible hose line by way of a screw-type coupling, which hose line is, in turn, connected to the water conduit system. The known manual spray heads usually have a spray head grip which carries an external thread on its end region facing away from the spray head. A hose connection is provided on the hose line, which hose connection can be tightly screwed to the external thread of a manual spray head by means of a coupling nut having an internal thread.
However, the screwed connection that is provided in known manual spray heads between the spray head grip and the hose line does not easily allow a rotation of the manual spray head with respect to the longitudinal axis of the hose line, because otherwise the screwed connection between the manual spray head and the hose line may be unintentionally loosened and become loose. The known manual spray heads also normally exhibit wear near the clamping or coupling point to the spray head grip due to overstressing transversely to the longitudinal axis, which is caused by the movement of the manual spray head during its use.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a manual spray head of the initially mentioned type which is characterized by greater mobility, and especially also by a twisting capability between the manual spray head and the hose line.